FF9 Lyrics and Requests!
by ThingBling
Summary: You're Not Alone - Treno - Protecting My Devotion - Kuja's Theme - Daguerro - Terra - Dali - Dark Messenger - Zidane's Theme - Aloha-de-Chocobo! - Eternal Harvest - Eiko's Theme - Amarant's Theme --- Please R/R!!
1. You're Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music of "You Are Not Alone"… or the game, or the characters. Basically, I just own these lyrics.  
  
A/N: First try at vocalizing "You're Not Alone", so yeah. Please enjoy, and read my fictions (when I get around to them.)   
  
PLEASE R/R - thanks - ThingBling  
  
  
  
You're Not Alone … Lyrics  
  
  
  
Long-lived silent shards  
Something stings in that shattered heart  
Labeled untouchable  
Why do you go through the trouble?   
  
More hardship than you've earned  
Time won't still and you never learn  
Good-byes all remind  
Of the love you left behind  
  
Left right three four march  
Fifth wheel working a broken part  
Step and wonder when  
You'll just wind up back here again  
  
Colder winds will blow  
What will you do when it starts to snow?  
Sometime ask yourself  
What happens when pride is shelved  
  
(chorus 1)  
For you're not alone  
Mighty king on the killing throne  
Someday you'll understand  
When your kingdom falls  
When it feels no one hears your calls  
You can still take my hand  
  
(chorus2)  
For you're not alone  
Sorry king, if you'd only known  
Now do you understand?  
As your sky falls down  
And the darkness erodes your crown  
I still hold out my hand  
  
  
  
A/N2: REVIEW PLEASE!   
If you like it, please tell me, and if you would like me to do more, just say so. Requests? I don't know, I'll be writing, er, unique stories so please come back for more! 


	2. The City That Never Sleeps, Treno

Disclaimer: Square owns all of the Final Fantasy series, and I own my lyrics. Fair enough?  
  
A/N: Many thanks to Quistis88, the first reviewer of my You're Not Alone lyrics - take a look at hers! They're awesome. Also, thanks to my other reviewers, Athena and Shadow Fusion for taking the time to encourage me...  
  
  
ALSO, THESE SONG LYRICS START ON THE FIRST NOTE YOU HEAR!!! Okay, just so you know.  
  
  
  
  
  
The City That Never Sleeps (Treno's Theme) ... Lyrics  
  
  
  
  
  
A timeless bridge, an aging marble statue  
It's crystal clear  
They were placed here  
For you!  
  
  
Feelings reminiscent  
Of those you almost drowned  
All the lights have faded  
So why hasn't the town?  
  
A glow as drawing  
As the new showgirl's face  
It's the youth forgotten, thrown, displaced!  
  
  
One man places his bids  
Too high for you to count  
When did he get so rich,  
And how did you miss out?  
  
Somewhere a bell tolls  
It's useless for the hour  
You gave sense of time up for this pow'r!  
  
  
(chorus 1)  
This city doesn't sleep!  
It has all it needs for dreams  
A heaven's stone-set castle keep  
Held up with its earthly beams  
  
One night for romance  
And pocket proof so they'll know  
You could rest in... sleepless Treno!  
  
(chorus 2)  
The only city with  
A still timezone of its own  
Drink up the laughter and the  
Sherry of the dazzling unknown  
  
One night for romance  
And a life you want to know  
You could stay in... sleepless Treno!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How'd you like that one? Took, like, 2 hours to write and proofread.. I sure HOPE you enjoyed it.. Next I may be writing the words to Quina's Theme (ugh.. it'll be a task) or Eternal Harvest (fun fun fun!) -UNLESS- I get a request.  
  
...and PLEASE R/R!!! I acknknowledge everyone who reviews, just so you know.. 


	3. Protecting My Devotion, Loss of Me, Rose...

Disclaimer: Square owns FFIX tunes, but I hold the harvest of my lyrics (reviews, not money; reviiiieeeewwwsss..)!!  
  
A/N: Reviewer thanks will be posted at the bottom from now on, so the song is still the main component of the page. Thank you for wondering..  
  
OH! And before I forget, here's a link to the midi for these lyrics..  
http://www.geocities.com/ne14drawing/ff9midis.html (it may not be up yet, but soon...)  
It contains Protecting My Devotion and Loss of Me / Rose of May  
  
The difference? The first one, the theme that plays while Beatrix and Steiner run around Alexandria and slay monsters, is orchestrated, and may not work too well.. ::sweatdrops:: the last one is done on the piano, a Beatrix solo-type, and is almost totally 100% GUARANTEED to work! That is.. if you have Windows Media Player or Quicktime .. or some other MIDI player. I dunno. Sorry 'bout the confusion..  
  
::GASPS FOR AIR:: ALRIGHT!! And here's to GG Crono 4, for being the first reviewer to request a song! I really hope you like it, GGC4 (har har, don'tcha love the abbreviation).. and all my other readers, as well. And here's (an especially long)...  
  
  
  
  
  
Protecting My Devotion / Loss of Me / Rose of May  
(who thinks up all these NAMES?!.. a-hem..)  
  
  
  
  
  
(intro plays)  
  
  
Heartstrings are bound  
A window is bared  
I fell to the ground  
You picked up the pieces there  
  
Singing a song  
To be blown away  
To the accursed flower we call Rose of May  
  
  
Mightiest souls  
The words that we use  
For bearers of all  
That lost all they had to lose  
  
Telling a tale  
Through eyes that can't see  
And yet you are still feeling for my Loss of Me  
  
  
(chorus 1)  
Standing behind your wall  
A thought's peace I can't undo  
When will I be the one  
To think... and protect you?  
  
(chorus 2)  
Arms spread before that wall  
As wide as the sad ocean  
Now I can say at last  
I'm Protecting My Devotion!  
  
  
(Only in Protecting My Devotion)  
Loyalty looms  
Like grass on the plain  
Where hearts that have bloomed  
For riches have been in vain  
  
Fighting the mass  
That goes for the gold  
Is the one whom I cherish; my legend of old  
(end of exclusive verse)  
  
(short interlude in Protecting my Devotion)  
  
Horror that comes  
Is horror that stays  
This fate steers our young  
And plows only earth's own grave  
  
Starting a void  
That burns up life's sea  
In death, now is the final - the one Loss of Me  
  
  
Watching the land  
Pass life with a sigh  
And knowing that we  
Were born so that we would die  
  
Planting a seed  
The one thing that stays  
And turns the last rock before it brings Rose of May  
  
  
(chorus 1)  
Standing behind your wall  
A thought's peace I can't undo  
When will I be the one  
To think... and protect you?  
  
(chorus 2)  
Arms spread before that wall  
As wide as the sad ocean  
Now I can say the last  
I'm Protecting My Devotion!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW NOW THAT YOU'VE READ!! I hate to scream it, but if you enjoyed, won't you give back a minute for my, what, HOUR?!?!?!?? Ok, maybe not that long... maybe longer! J/k, I really have no idea; I get too caught up. You understand, though, right? Also,  
  
  
I ACKNOWLEDGE ALL WHO REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!  
  
  
Reviewer thanks:  
  
  
Quistis88 First, of course, for being the first to review! Also, for returning to read ANOTHER one of my lyric-things. And last, but certainly not least, FOR BEING A TOP RATE POET HERSELF (right now I'm hoping Quistus88 is, in fact, a 'her'.. if not, SORRY!! but I would assume.. never mind)! Read her lyrics to FF9 songs if you haven't already! Poets are awesome, and you know it!!  
  
GG Crono 4 Awesome. ::nods triumphantly:: You make me feel like my work may actually be WANTED .. if you can call it work: it's so fun writing for you guys! BTW Eternal Harvest is the song that plays while Freya and the Cleyrans are dancing to keep the sandstorm going. Um, ok, here's the address the page with the midi (it might not be up yet).. there ya go. Hope you enjoyed the new lyrics!  
http://www.geocities.com/ne14drawing/ff9midis.html  
  
Gazing Dreams Your poem was sweet! Have you considered vocalizing some of the FF music? I think you'd do pretty well.. I mean, poetry is the main deal with this lyricalizing or whatchamacallit. I didn't mean to offend when I said, "if you hadn't finished the game"; sorry if I was unclear.. I just didn't want to spoil anything for you. I know someone that keeps trying to tell me the end of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. GRRRRRR!!! I haven't even started reading the first book yet!!!  
  
chimera86 Thank you a TON for reviewing! No, no -- your compliments are mana to the ears! Oh, and you wouldn't believe this, but I was online right when you reviewed! Ooh.. creepy. I kept on reloading the ff.net's ff9 page, and BOOM! Instead of 7 reviews, I saw a mighty 8! You won't believe how stunned and giddy I was! Well, I couldn't really refresh my review page (it seemed to still think I had 7 reviews), so I got so excited and impatient and desparate I went straight to my email box, which gets alerts and the exact quote of the review, and here I am! And there you are; I will do Kuja's theme for you. Granted, it may not be up as quickly as the last song, but it WILL. BE. UP. Count on it.  
  
  
  
Yes, requests are wanted! Any song, any song at ALL!! Ooh.. except for the battle theme ::shudders:: I'm kidding, yet again. I'll take whatcha got, even the battle theme (if you, indeed, really do want it)! It can't be THAT hard.. right?? 


	4. Kuja's Theme

Disclaimer: I realize that Square owns Kuja's Theme... but do they realize I own these lyrics...?  
  
A/N: Well, guess which request I chose to vocalize for now! Um, the second one after the one I just did (I go in order. What a riddle..) It may be a bit confusing, but I tried, hmm?   
  
INSTRUCTIONS: It starts right away, so don't lose track! I chose to follow the higher set of notes - a syllable for each note. It goes on for the first chorus and four verses (the entire song before it repeats)! Try to keep up with...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuja's Theme ... Lyrics  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(chorus)  
Simple and soaking wet  
Illusion's one regret  
Making the trees look away  
At the ones who will pay  
...Pay...  
  
  
  
Striking a silver pose  
Between the witch and rose  
Lost innocence smiles on  
Knowing it's just begun  
  
Entrancing hopeful eyes  
Unaware of demise  
Haunting as beauty fair  
Abandoned lethal heir  
  
  
  
Power ingredient  
If she's obedient  
Harmless, the flowers drip  
Down to forgotten crypts  
  
Sniffing the city's worth  
Contemplating his birth  
Too sharp for his own good  
Cut himself if he could  
  
  
  
Tracing a shallow pledge  
Longing to leave the edge  
Strategic to the top  
But asking, "Will it stop?"  
  
Fell to earth just like rain  
Find Abel, be his Cain  
Dragon instead of steed  
Taking lives he won't need  
  
  
  
One more - he still can't stand  
Armies at his command  
Taking the victims in  
Delighting in his sin  
  
Chapters that have no end  
What is his meaning then?  
Lurking til the last day  
Soon he will make you pay  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW SINCE YOU'VE READ AND (hopefully) ENJOYED!! Think of how much I adore the reviews! It's great encouragement for the next hour or so I spend writing, and of course...  
  
  
ALL REVIEWERS ARE ACKNOWLEDGED!!! Now then..  
  
  
Reviewer Thanks:  
  
  
Quistis88 Wow. ::sobs in happiness:: Three reviews in a row, and you're always the first!! That's way cool, and so are you.. Yes, I will check out your FFVIII lyrics! I haven't finished FF8 yet, though.. I used to be on disc three, but somehow forgot about it over, um, about 6 months. Yeah. I found it again after losing all my memory as to what was happening and what it was about.. I keep on starting up new files, and I keep on forgetting about them! How pathetic.. hmm, maybe I should start ANOTHER one.. ::strokes chin:: Again, thanks for reviewing! You keep this brain working, and striving for the next step..(seriously, you are better! I'm still sobbing over your Rose of May!)  
  
Elyon and Amarant Are you two people? ::looks in profile:: I guess so! Um, okay, nevermind. I love Treno's theme, too, but after listening to it over and over, reading and re-reading the lyrics I composed, I'm not quite so fond of it as I once was. ::Treno is still banging in head:: Ooh.. I hope it will come back as lovely as ever once I've forgotten about it for a bit. Heh, thanks for the compliment! Yes, either poet or writer works, but more of a poet right now (making the lines rhyme).. And WOOHOO!!!! I'm on a fave-something!! Story?!! REALLY?!! Yes!!! ::does the happy dance:: I feel special today!! And you two are Danish? That is so neat.. teach me a word sometime, okay?  
  
Raiegki Leviathan Hey thanks a bunch! And, yes, I will do Terra.. it'll be in the chapter after next. Wooh! I LOVE TERRA!! Omigosh! ::listens serenely to the music:: ... ahhh. Did you know that the plural of terra is terrae? Pronounced like the name Terry?? I didn't until I went to merriamwebster.com, ruler of definitions! ::sighs:: Oh, and I read your bio. I hope you don't hate ::gulps:: me for not being comfortable with yaoi/yuri. I dunno, different strokes for different folks, I guess. Terra is on the way.. in a little bit (I do requests in the order I get them)! Thanks again!  
  
Ashirah Sephirah ::bows:: Really, I'm not so very clever. I just happen to be right-brain dominant (the creative side of the brain is the right.. you should see my math scores! .) ... I love poetry and everything. Oh, and I peeked at your profile: we have a LOT in common. Oooooh, scary! I _lovelovelovelovelove_ drawing!! Yeah baby! Oh, and acting, too, though I'm not sure how very talented at it I am ::remembers being pulled off rehearsal stage by an angry teacher/director:: .. uh, yeah. Best not to go there.. More, you say? Of course! I am now in the stage of 'Daguerro'...  
  
  
Again, requests?? I know you must want something... please tell me if you'd like to see it! Thanks!  
  
"ThingBling, please don't sing  
It makes heads spin and my ears ring!" 


	5. Secret Library, Daguerro

Disclaimer: Yes, yes - I know Square owns Final Fantasy IX and all of its songs! I just thought of these lyrics to them..  
  
A/N: Ah, the city with the water flowing from every pore is about to receive a tribute! I love this tune.. so relaxing, and slow.. and MUCH easier to follow than Kuja's Theme was. Sorry if you had to hassle to keep up with that last one.. ::sighs:: And below is the page to find the MIDIS to the songs I vocalized! Thanks!  
  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ne14drawing/ff9lyrics.html   
  
  
Again, it starts on the first note, and this time (thank sweet mother of pearl!) it is easy to follow... Elyon and Amarant, are you ready for...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Secret Library (Daguerro)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind sweeps around your face  
Lost in its own embrace  
Whispering waves break upon the shore  
Daguerro's lost lore  
  
A mountain fairer than all the rest  
Gaia's sweet treasure chest  
Holding the most precious gem of all  
Daguerro's blue falls  
  
  
(chorus 1)  
Enter the center  
Of water's design  
Intrigued you've met her  
Daguerro's deep mind  
  
  
Riches in not only what you feel  
Separate from the real  
Limitless to the rapt reader's age  
Daguerro's worn page  
  
A stone cold statue is what you see  
Shrug and soon leave it be  
Unseen eyes watch from the stars on high  
Daguerro's night sky  
  
  
(chorus 2)  
Enter the Center and let  
Down all your fears  
Sink into sleep, and forget  
Wishes your ward hears  
  
(chorus 3)  
Enter the Center, release  
What you carry  
Finally you find your peace:  
Daguerro's Library  
  
  
(song repeats)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N2: REVIEW NOW, PLEASE!! BECAUSE:   
  
  
  
ALL REVIEWERS ARE ACKNOWLEDGED!!!  
  
  
  
There you go Elyon and Amarant, and sorry it took so dang LONG to get this one up! And two days still seemed to be a rush for it..   
  
@_@ Ugh, as easy as it was to follow, you can be sure it was equally hard to write. I think it was severe writer's block, and a lack of things to write ABOUT.. To be honest, these lyrics are not as satisfactory as the ones before.. Maybe you, the reader, don't think so, though? Ah, well.. onto..  
  
  
  
Reviewer Thanks:  
  
  
  
GG Crono 4 Ah, I was hoping you'd return, GG! (Yes, I will take your advice on the abbreviation!) And I'm really glad you liked your "Protecting My Devotion" completion. Oh yeah, my s/n on AOL is NE14acting, so if I don't snag you first, make sure and say hi, eh? Oh, yeah, and thanks for reviewing! Wouldn't have written the lyrics for "Protecting My Devotion" without ya!  
  
  
Quistis88 Thank you for supportive as always, and always a step ahead! You wrote Dali lyrics before I did, and took that awesome folksong idea before I could even think of it!  
Readers: Well, ThingBling, you could have thought of it, too, if you were a little quicker about writing yout dumb lyrics.. and if you were a bit brighter!  
ThingBling: Uhh, oops? Yeah, and Quistis88, the answer to your question is 14, and I don't think I was fast about writing THESE lyrics.. ::shudders:: Never again!  
  
  
Elyon and Amarant Did you like it? I was worried I might never get it done! Sorry it took so long, but it's up now, right? And WOW! You taught me a whole BUNCH of words!! I copied and pasted and saved them all onto my file.. to treasure forever! Now if I can just see how they're pronounced.. ::sweatdrops:: Well, off I go! Thanks a bunch, again!  
  
  
Gazing Dreams You reviewed twice in a row! I LOVE WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW ME MORE THAN ONCE!! Thank-ya-thank-ya-thank-ya-THANK-YA! ::dances:: Oh, and sorry for being a little confusing on the Kuja theme.. heh, I have been getting many comments about that recently. ^^;; Um, it worked for me? And yes, Dali is right after Terra, and Dark Messenger (Kuja Trance) right after that! ::smiles at compliments:: Thanks for saying that you liked my stuff! When I first posted this all, I was expecting, like, five reviews for five chapters. Thank you for proving me wrong!  
  
  
Glacial Pheonix Mystiara You think it's pretty? ::glows happily:: Well, I'm glad you liked it! And I'm REALLY HAPPY YOU REVIEWED!! A ton of people probably read it and thought, "well, it's okay, but they can survive without a review" .. well, I can, but not as joyfully! Thanx again!  
  
  
Raiegki Leviathan Ahh, it's good you don't hate me! And yes, TERRA IS NEXT! Aren't you excited? I listened to it a few times to get the feel of it before I write, and it sounds really, really fun! Also, is it just me, or does it sound like "The Place I'll Return To" to you, too? Hmmm.. Yes, there is an Aloha-De-Chocobo, and I will write you lyrics for it.. now, this could be tricky, but there's nothing like stretching one's mind to spur it onto growth.. Thanks for reviewing! Until next chapter (Terra)..  
  
  
Akira-chan the Vivi Freak Nah, I read yours and it was an AWESOME idea to redo Melodies of Life, AAAND you dared to vocalize "Feel My Blade"! Courageous one, you have respect! Like I said, won't you do "You're Not Alone"?? Gosh I love that song, and perhaps it'll conquer mine.. who am I kidding? It most likely will! Any song written with the heart has an awesome chance. You liked YNA and Treno? Yay! Heh heh, yup, Zidane's is after Aloha-De-Chocobo.. and what a song it will be! Well, thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like my future songs, too..  
  
  
Kuja335 I love your signature! I felt like laughing, myself.. ^_^ And I'm really glad you reviewed, AND I peeked and saw you added me to fave author/story list! You have good taste.. j/k ^^ When and if you ever decide to write, I'll be in line to read your stuff! HAHAHAHA!! J/k, yet again.. ^^ Toodles!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahh.. This is practically ALL reviewer thanks, huh? Okay, I'll make it brief next time, but no less sincere.. Until Terra! 


	6. Terra

Disclaimer: By NOW I should hope you know FF9 is Square's!  
  
A/N: Don't want to bore you! These verses are Raieki Leviathan's request, so if you like Terra as much as I do, thank RL, because I know _I_ wouldn't have thought of writing it on my own!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ne14drawing/ff9midis.html is where you will find the MIDIS to the songs I wrote! Thanks!  
  
Instructions: Start on the first note, again.. now, this song has a bridge and echoes and the usual chorus and verses (4 parts! wow!) so it's a little more complicated, but who cares! I love it! Hope you do, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terra  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All alone  
Kneeling by the stone  
Putting sprays  
In the vase  
For what she has done  
Lost her son  
  
  
In rage  
She fell  
Breaking  
Love's spell  
  
Tainted gravity  
The clouds shield you from  
The moon's kingdom  
And she  
  
  
Won't stop  
To see  
Too hard  
To be  
  
Just second to one  
Affection tied to none  
  
  
Out of  
This plan  
Soon hatched  
A man  
  
Marionette's end  
A smile plays around  
Her features now  
Pretend  
  
  
One more  
Last chance  
To yield  
Her TRANCE  
  
Trust me  
The safest way to be  
Is challenge  
So don't flee  
  
  
She'll take  
Your turn  
Rather  
Than burn  
  
  
Strike down the foreign beast  
Lay her soul down like a feather  
Provoke Terra's defeat  
String your own life back together  
  
Stir up the ones you miss  
Disturb the cycle's long soul train  
Provoke Terra's red kiss  
And never come back again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N2: ::wide eyes, frozen onto screen:: Brainfreeze ... and...  
  
  
  
REVIEW NOW THAT YOU'VE READ, PLEASE! ALL REVIEWERS ARE ACKNOWLEDGED!!!  
  
  
  
(A briefer, but no less sincere) Reviewer Thanks:  
  
Gazing Dreams It's good you were able to follow Daguerro. Perhaps I should stick to slower songs... thanks for reviewing! E-mail me! AND YOUR SITE IS http://www.geocities.com/dragon_angel37/ !!! People, go there! Now! And Dali's next.. nyuk nyuk nyuk!!  
  
Elyon and Amarant I wish I could speak Danish! It sounds cool! Yes, I understood the pronunciation and have been saying it to friends (they think it's cool, too, but they don't know what I'm saying!) THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Raiegki Leviathan I was LOL when I read your message, and I hope the lyrics put you in a mighty mood, too! I have to go back to school tomorrow (now I'm done with my break) so maybe waiting on the request was good! ::sweatdops:: ^^ Thanks!  
  
Quistis88 Trust me, I won't write so well when I get back into school tomorrow (we just had a break so I was able to devote my time to writing)! Nor as quickly... ::sighs:: I think you're 19! Am I right?? You're not slow. If you're slow, I'm going backwards! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!!  
  
Chimera86 (times four, that is!) LOL! Sneaking down to get on the ol' internet! That's hilarious!! Such a good idea (and yeah, my parents have to boot me off when they want on, too!) Oh, and about the shoes: LICK THEM, SLAVE! J/k You know, when I read your messages, I was really happy! Now, you should give 'reviewing' classes: seriously! And keep on reading "Like, Final Fantasy IX" when I get it updated! EVERY CHAPTER?? ::licks chimera86's shoes:: Sooo much thanks!!  
  
Athena You reviewed again! THANKS A TON! Man.. I really liked your lyrics.. and I like how you point out the parts of mine you liked, it's just.. ^^ Now I feel liked. You sound so mature! And if you do more lyrics, I will be back for more: don't forget.  
  
  
  
Also, if anyone's interested in my actual fanFICTION, I have a story named "Like, Final Fantasy IX" posted. If you like alternate FF9's then perhaps you'll like one with a preppy who gets sucked in (not to offend anyone! Just to play with it ::smiles::). Who knows? Perhaps you'll actually end up reading it through to the VERY different end! Ta! 


	7. Border Village, Dali

Disclaimer: Must I? Okay, Square owns FFIX and I own these lyrics... ::sighs::  
  
  
A/N: This is to Gazing Dreams, whose website is http://www.geocities.com/dragon_angel37/ ! Please spare a minute, go there and sign the guestbook - I know it'll mean a lot to her! Thanks!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ne14drawing/ff9midis.html is the page that has the MIDIS for the lyrics I have written.. and some future ones, as well. Sorry if a link doesn't work! I still have some bugs to work out.. hehe.  
  
  
ALSO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING A FANFICTION BY ME, PLEASE READ "Like, Final Fantasy IX"! It's about a preppy absorbed in FF9. ^^ Tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
  
  
Instructions: There is an intro this time, so it doesn't start right away. ::breathes out heavy sigh:: I've got a lot of requests, so I might have to jack the song output at 2-a-day. ::eyes spin:: Just so you all know...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Border Village (Dali)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Healing warm follows the storm  
And dries the tears  
Shed from years  
Of thunder  
  
Wonder who knew it would be so near  
When the clouds first appeared  
  
Dali  
Village free  
Of borders the world tried to rid  
But never quite did  
  
  
In the day, whole concerts play  
But evenings bring  
Souls that sing  
All alone  
  
As if in stone, habits are hard to  
Change once they're inside you  
  
Dali  
Set us free  
From blindnesses we still can't find  
Against our own minds  
  
  
(chorus)  
Dali, pave the way  
To make things right someday  
There is a time when all will see  
Virtue holds the key  
Until it's true  
Will you  
  
Live in Border Village  
Dali  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW??? I wish you would since this song was especially hard for me to capture the mood in.. and...  
  
ALL REVIEWERS ARE ACKNOWLEDGED!! YES THEY ARE!  
  
  
Reviewer Thanks: (My gosh; there are A LOT this time O.O)  
  
  
  
Mimi-kins Thanks for loving my work! Did anyone ever tell you that your story ROCKS?? Because, well, it does!! And FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST?! WAHOOO!!! ::jumps up and down, dancing for joy:: Ack! You don't know how happy you just made me!! Yes, I'll do Eternal Harvest.. O.O ::looks at list of work to do:: May be a while, though.. ::sweatdrops:: Thanks again!  
  
blakkat Took me a while to figure out the name, but hey! I did!! It is not, as I had first thought, pronounced "black-it" but "black cat"!! ... right?? O.o come back again and thanks for reviewing!  
  
ANONYMOUS LOL okay! You got yourself a handful a requests on the way, but they'll be a bit. Hmm, too young to be on here? That's okay.. ^^;; I think I discovered this place around age 12, too.. hehe! A child after my own heart!! I think you can just click on the song's link that you want to hear and it'll automatically come up in media player.. doesn't it?? ::sweatdrops:: Um, sorry if I'm not much help.. but if you're talking about the links on my site, that's how it's done! And no, Kuja's theme only has one chorus.. okay! That clear things up?? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Quistis88 Pooh! Off by such a small number!! Oh, well, you see what I mean about not being the best guesser.. heh. And.. 16 WITH ENGLISH AS A SECOND LANGUAGE?!?!? Sorry, still shocked! People should warn me if their bio threatens heart conditions!! J/k What's your native language? Or is it French (I'm not really clear to whether its your first or if you're taking it now)? Oh, well.. get a ff9 song up soon! I'll be there to read it and THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!!  
  
Raiegki Leviathan So thrilled ya like Terra! Hmm.. ok. ^^ Tell me when you think of this idea you mentioned! I guess until then... Thanks for reviewing! Pop by again .. btw I LOL when you hyperventilate.. funny!  
  
Gazing Dreams How's the website coming? I hope more people come now that I posted the address at the top! Email me sometime (as always) or I'll email you first! ::crowds scream at scaaaary threat!! .. uh, sarcasm there ^^:: Come again, and I really hope you liked this! I tried to make it different than what people expected, and like Dali at the same time.. er, is it ok?? Thanks again!  
  
Elyon and Amarant ^^ Hehe! Thanks for reviewing so positively! Yes, it was "are". Correcto! I hope these Dali lyrics were peaceful and uplifting for you... short n' sweet, you know? Oh.. my couple..? Um.. email me and I'll tell you! You'll be the first to know (it's a .. O.O .. big secret until I write for it!) .. and if I do write for it, people will most likely find it awful and .. I don't know. I know they'd probably flame, but HEY! ^^ I'm willing to live life to the fullest (translation: risks are worth it!)!!  
  
Black Mage Goddess Aww, you reviewed four chapters at once! Thank you so much! I love it when people read the entire thing and leave reviews for each chapter.. and not read the whole thing and leave just one. That's fine sometimes if people are in a hurry but this is much better!! Hey, requests are welcome! I oughtta give ya SOMETHING in thanks for reviews, right? ^^ So, how'd ya like Dali? Again, thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
REQUESTS ARE WELCOME (thank you, Black Mage Goddess for reminding me to make this known!) !!! 


	8. Dark Messenger

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX music, just my lyrics.. blah blah blah blah blah!  
  
  
A/N: OH OH OH!!  
http://www.geocities.com/ne14drawing/ff9midis.html has the midis to the songs I've vocalized.. and  
http://www.merriamwebster.com/ is an online dictionary!  
http://www.geocities.com/dragon_angel37/ is an RPG site of a friend's.. sign the g-book and have a good time ^^  
  
  
It REALLY helps.. for writing and for reading.. so you can look up my weird choice of words.. and how the words fit with the melody... and how cool a new site can be.. ^^;; Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
AND IF YOU REALLY LIKE MY STUFF AND WOULD LIKE TO READ A FICTION OF MINE.. "Like, Final Fantasy IX" is about a prep who gets sucked into FF9. With a younger brother unknowingly, recklessly controlling the game.. of course ^^.  
  
  
  
  
INSTRUCTIONS: Start on the first note, follow the EACH note on the organ as a syllable, and speed-read for every other line on the dumb (ER, I MEAN...) ^^;; _interesting_ chorus.. and no, I didn't do the REALLY fast part just before the chorus.. for reasons I think you know ^^ AND (ugh, so many instructions) DURING THE CHORUS, strings picks up, so the first version is the reedy instrument lyrics, and the second version is for the strings.. -.- you'll have to listen the the song twice if you want to catch everything and yes! This is why it took me so long. ::rubs temples:: thank you!  
  
So, BASICALLY:   
version.1 = organ and reedy intruments only, skipping over strings (except when they sing "together")-- starts on first note!  
version.2 = strings only, skipping the organ and reedy instruments (except when they sing "together")-- starts half-way through organ chorus!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark Messenger (Trance Kuja) ... (version.1 - organ/reedy/chorus-instrumental-part)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like reckless sheep wander stray  
Forgotten among ones that stay  
What's lost stays there  
So unfair  
  
  
(musical interlude)  
  
  
(chorus)  
Epitaphs written on souls that still breathe  
Darkness slipping from the one still living light that won't leave  
Weakened by hatred and strengthened through will  
Aggressive always impressive wildfire slowing its kill  
Wringing and wronging a body's life time  
And as you think about Terra's link you have a hard time  
Rapping on doors that should never be built and somehow  
Know the Dark Messenger owes no one more guilt  
  
  
Than he  
Can bear  
Only  
No heart  
To share  
Lonely  
  
  
Spindles of power  
Nothing can destroy  
Forever ascend the tower  
Dark Messenger's mindless toy  
  
  
(musical interlude)  
  
  
Thrust Dark Messenger out of your home  
  
  
Expelled from the face  
Of Gaia  
Simply  
For the  
Finding  
Of a  
Shelter  
He will  
Find a new place to spread his greed  
Give the spirits what they don't need  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Dark Messenger (Trance Kuja) ... (version.2 - strings part)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Contemplating possibilities  
Please  
  
  
Some just don't detect a loaded game  
Shame  
  
  
Deliver a message of your own  
Thrust Dark Messenger out of your home  
Alone  
  
  
Push out  
Of view  
Nightmares  
Come true  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------version.2 was very LOOOONG.. wasn't it? -.- I hate it! Arrrrgh!  
  
A/N2: EVIEW-RAY!! (pig latin for review!!) ^^ If you read it this far, it must mean you actually considered liking it! And I would really love to be told that my hard work has paid off.. thanks.. and also....  
  
  
ALL REVIEWERS ARE ACKNOWLEDGED!! And to prove it...  
  
  
  
Reviewer thanks:  
  
  
  
Raiegki Leviathan LOL! I'm sure you can vocalize.. ^^ You just haven't posted anything yet! Heh, thanks.. I love the hyperventilation and the dying and ghostiness.. ^^;; am I too morbid? Again, thanks for the awesome support.. did I mention Leviathan rocks? ^^  
  
Crystal Angel Seriously now, you shouldn't write such good lyrics! I had them going through my head all the while I wrote this.. ^^ I like yours SO MUCH BETTER! ::screams and nearly smashes head into keyboard:: Oh yes. Vocalizing is a joy, cannot you tell? J/k thanks for reviewing and for the future reviews, too.. I hope!!  
  
Anonymous/Dagger ROTFLOL Teguchigalpa?! TOO FUNNY!! BTW are you Dagger, Anonymous? And vice versa? When's your b-day, cause when you're 13 you can come on ok! Okay, just wondering because you are both 12 and on sister's things.. ok. ^^ Thanks for reviewing, Anonymous!  
  
Quistis88 So cool. I might log on soon, if I don't get kicked off by parents (how rude!) ok.. um, Thanks for the reviews (all 1,333,424,645 of them!! j/k O.o that's a lot anyhow) And I know you could've done better.. Dark Messenger.. how do I put this lightly STUNK! Ok.. ^^ well, cya then! Toodles!  
  
TheLion ^^ Hey thanks for the compliment! I love your story and am honored that you could picture me working w/ Nobuo someday.. and who knows? Maybe.. hehe. I'll have to really sharpen my skills to get there! Thanks for the review! Your story is so cool!  
  
Elyon and Amarant ^^ You're so awesome, Elyon! You don't even hate me now that you know my terrible secret.. you know the one. I emailed you again.. wonder if you go it yet.. yes, SCRAM FLAMERS!! ^^ Ah, perhaps I'll post one someday.. we'll see the ??x?? come into full glory!!! j/k Thanks again!  
  
Gazing Dreams I viewed your site and enjoyed.. as usual. ^^ I see a friend of yours was interested in the lyrics! That's awesome!! How's school going? I'll be getting back into mine in a little while.. ugh. Tiresome day, how bout you? You started a new diary: awesome! Thanks again and I'll write!  
  
blue-angel45 O.O Your poetry is SOOO COOL!! I love it! It's so heartfelt and sad and... reviewed ::giggles maniacally:: Um, you didn't hear that from me 9.9 ::innocent look:: I hope you liked this one half as well as usual.. couldn't get it quite right, but considering it's Kuja's trance.. it ISN'T right.. ^^;; THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE COME AGAIN!! Always wanted to say that LOL ^^  
  
  
  
  
OMGOSH THAT WAS SOOOOOO TIRING!!!! Now let's see what's next!! ::cheerfully checks:: ... ::face contorts:: ... ::smiles, pained ... but just because brain has been warped:: Hehehe.. Zidane's theme... @.@ Yes. Zidane's Theme... ^^ It should be fun!!.. right?  
  
  
---And REQUESTS ARE WELCOME!!! YES THEY ARE!!!--- ... ::faints:: 


	9. Zidane's Theme

Disclaimer: Skwair o-nuhz ff9 ... Aye o-nuh mie leerix... he he he!  
  
  
A/N: by the way...  
http://www.geocities.com/ne14drawing/ff9midis.html  
http://www.merriamwebster.com/  
http://www.geocities.com/dragon_angel37/  
  
Guess which one is the dictionary, which one is a cool site, and which one is the home to the midis I've lyricized! (that's a word... right? Guess you'll have to see by checking out the dictionary... ^^) Then check if you're right... hehe!  
  
  
  
  
"Like, Final Fantasy IX" is a fiction by me that you may be interested in reading if you like my writing... it's about a prep sucked into ff9! Don't you wanna know?  
  
  
  
  
INSTRUCTIONS: Wait through the intro and the flute starts.. that's when you start reading!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zidane's Theme ... lyrics by ThingBling!  
  
  
  
  
  
Go beyond what you know  
To be tossed and turned around  
In the breaking of the day  
  
Try for the golden sky  
Leaping for a louder sound  
Don't care what they say  
  
  
Wanting and taunting  
Your needs your pains come back again and  
Higher Desire  
No wind no rain will stay the same for  
  
  
Something you don't understand  
"No" is for those stuck on land  
  
  
Lose what you cannot use  
But is it the same to win  
What you already have had  
  
Love is a gentle shove  
In one tempting direction  
Whether good or bad  
  
  
Life on the high seas  
Is it a breeze  
Outside the shield  
This is the real  
Thinking you found the one  
Guessing is fun  
It's begun  
  
Wish someone could see  
Your worth to me  
Even if they  
Are not that way  
Judging by outside looks  
Like covers on books  
  
  
Die and be born anew  
So like loving you  
See what you miss  
Not risking one kiss  
Leave  
Believe  
  
  
Throw what you are  
Out to your night's stars  
How else to advance  
Just take a chance  
  
Not that you know  
The sure way to go  
But help is inside  
Let your heart guide  
  
(repeat!)  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N2: (hehehe!)  
I would never sing you a song  
If I thought REVIEWing was wrong  
So get out your pens  
I'll be waiting till then!  
You know typing doesn't take long!!  
  
(hehe.. because..)  
  
ALL REVIEWERS ARE ACKNOWLEDGED!! And to prove it...  
  
  
  
Reviewer thanks:  
  
  
  
Shade-Angel Okay! I wrote more as quickly as time would allow.. you like? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Raiegki Leviathan LOL!! Love the "flicks ghostly dog ears" .. and yay! You'll post lyrics (HINT HINT.. j/k, but I'm sure they would be awesome!) Thanx 4 re-vu-ing!  
  
Elyon and Amarant ^^ Ah, yes.. did you know your dad is VERY good at singing?! My family's musical, but not.. er, at singing! Write you, and thanks again!  
  
Quistis88 Yes! Our story.. WAS up... um, in FF9, in game crossovers now.. you probably switched it out of conscience, huh? Well, I was thinking about it, and that may be better, too.. ^^ Oh well. Chat me again!  
  
TheLion ^^ Hey thanks for the compliment! I love your story and am honored that you could picture me working w/ Nobuo someday.. and who knows? Maybe.. hehe. I'll have to really sharpen my skills to get there! Thanks for the review! Your story is so cool!  
  
GG Crono 4 Amarant's theme? You got it! ::adds Amarant's Theme to "list to do" in bio:: ^^ Yeah, lots of reviews.. and no flames.. yet..! ^^;; Let's hope it keeps that way. Thanks for adding another great review!  
  
Gazing Dreams I viewed your site and enjoyed.. as usual. ^^ I see a friend of yours was interested in the lyrics! That's awesome!! How's school going? I'll be getting back into mine in a little while.. ugh. Tiresome day, how bout you? You started a new diary: awesome! Thanks again and I'll write!  
  
Aya the Vivi Freak Quina's theme? On the way!! ^^ Right after Amarant's theme.. wow.. I'm doing a lot of themes! So glad you requested Quina's theme.. I kind of wanted to do it all along!! Thanks!  
  
Gazing Dreams ::smiles:: You're lyrics are great! More and more competition.. j/k ^^ I really loved your Zidane's theme and hope this even lived up to 1/2 of it!! Thanks again, and I posted on your forum yesterday.. Cya til then!  
  
Eika Hello, new reviewer!! Or, are you the Anonymous person who posted earlier. Either way, your story ROCKED! You're very talented, and could hardly believe you are twelve when I read the story of yours.. wooh! Thanks, and write on!!  
  
  
  
  
Aloha-de-Chocobo next! Like you didn't know!! Check my bio (click my blue/purple name on the top of the page) to see the entire list of songs-to-do. ^^  
  
  
---REQUESTS ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS!!!--- 


	10. Aloha de Chocobo!

Disclaimer: Skwair o-nuhz ff9 ... Aye o-nuh mie leerix... he he he!  
  
  
A/N: by the way...  
http://www.geocities.com/ne14drawing/ff9midis.html  
http://www.merriamwebster.com/  
http://www.geocities.com/dragon_angel37/  
  
Top one: midis to songs I've vocalized! 2nd: online dictionary- 'tis HELPFUL. 3rd: awesome RPG site of a friend's.. ^^ Go!  
  
  
  
  
My "Like, Final Fantasy IX" is a prep-sucked-into-game fiction (Humor/Parody). Read it to believe it! ... please?  
  
  
  
  
INSTRUCTIONS: Skip the intro.. and start with the REAL Chocobo theme.. hard to explain, but you understand, right? Actually, following is kind of confusing, but follow the higher "lead" piano/guitar notes.. agh, you'll get it sooner or later. ^^ If you use the MIDI on my site, the actual lyrics start around 0:25 (25 seconds into the song if you're impacient [like me] and want to get ON with it already.. ^^;;). Enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aloha-de-Chocobo! ... lyrics by ThingBling  
  
  
  
  
  
Trample the clouds and leave that world behind  
No better place for the hunt  
Of treasure you will ever find  
  
You're pleased to  
  
Beat through the bushes, climb cliffs, swim through seas  
When secretly all along  
All you wanted was to be free  
  
Leading to  
  
Wade through the water seeking all unknown  
Not quite satisfied with the land  
The only one who's ever flown  
  
To  
  
Other worlds daring in your own proud way  
The soul thing you will never see  
Is why all the others want to stay  
  
(repeat)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------THAT was short...  
  
A/N2: WOOH! Sorry that took so long.. if you want to know why, you can always email me.. I'd rather not discuss it where the entire online world can access it.. thanks ^^;; That took around 5-10 minutes.. (REALLY short compared to, say, Dark Messenger!) But I'd still like REVIEWS!! I'm on a roll today (considering my homework has ebbed considerably -.-;; ...)! I think I'll work on "Eternal Harvest", too.. oh, forgot to mention something! Here it is.. ^^;;  
  
  
ALL REVIEWERS ARE ACKNOWLEDGED!! Do you not believay-moi? (Har har.. so bad at French)  
  
  
  
Reviewer thanks:  
  
  
  
Elyon and Amarant WHOA! So sorry I haven't emailed you in the longest!! -.- Ugh, well, you know about the strike, right? ^^;; Let's just say I got the aftermath in full... I mean, imagine how I had to catch up on all the schoolwork.. and we only get 3 days to make up for the 3 weeks lost! Ugh.. I'll email you after this, and I'll work on some more songs.. HOPEFULLY I can still write!  
  
Eika ^^ Thanks for the last review, although I got here pretty much as quickly as I could.. yes, it was part creative "funk" as you put it LOL but also... well... really bad stack of work, but it's ebbing now...  
  
Shade-Angel LOL thanks for the compliment and the review! Hehe, and I LOVE yer name.. so.. mysterious, you know? Gotta love mysteries!  
  
Aya the Vivi Freak Yikees! Sorry it took so long, again.. ahh, nah, you do better, I am sure! And thanks a ton for reviewing again.. back on track so please enjoy!  
  
Raiegki Leviathan Hehe.. ::looks around sheepishly::... ::helps mop up drool:: Sooo, where's the cute boy?? J/k ^^ Thanks for reviewing, as always, you're just too funny when you do! Hmm.. how'd you like this? Hope it wasn't too.. I dunno.. not likeable. Weeeellll, theeennn.. tally-ho!  
  
Quistis88 ::is on MSN at the moment:: Come on come on come on come on! Sorry I wasn't on for so long! PLEASE find me soon!! You know about my strike, right? Well, guess what happens when you miss 3 weeks of school and only have 3 DAYS to make it up? O.o Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
GG Crono 4 Yeah, I haven't been on AOL l8ly.. hmm, maybe soon? Hope we get to meet sometime on there! If not.. well.. there are always these little conversations when you review LOL hehe. And the midis sounds great ^^ Do you have like the whole collection O.O because.. whoa.. you know what I mean!  
  
Gazing Dreams Again, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN THE LONGEST!!! Don't know how many times I've said that and AIYA! Wonderful, BEAUTIFUL site! Oh, on geocities.com, you have a pagebuilder that doesn't require html ^^;; that's how I can put text on the image in the front.. and other than that.. I don't know. Ahh.. how's school?? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
soCCer_rules You know EXACTLY how I feel about CROSS COUNTRY CAPTAINS... ::waits::... yeah, you BETTER be running! J/k see ya til then!  
  
chimera86 -.- Everyone is trying to pull something on me, and I finally figured out YOUR little something.. well SXG4EVA ... you know what I mean ::winks::  
  
Silver Nightingale Hey, sorry that your wait really WAS a wait.. come again, for soon is Eternal Harvest! Yes, you can believe it.. ::sighs:: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
blue-angel45 Wow, you have such nice lyrics! You have promise, young friend ::floats in air like Yoda:: ^^ Tell Gazing Dreams "hi" if I don't get to first! Until next you read... bai and thanks!  
  
Mira Orgain Ooh, thanks! And I did actually make lyrics for "Loss of Me"/"Rose of May"/"Protecting My Devotion" ::pants:: Now please enjoy it! I had to trim the title down so it would fit! Ta!  
  
  
  
  
Eternal Harvest Approaching RAPIDLY.. ::winks:: (at least, more rapidly than last time ::sweatdrops::)  
  
  
---REQUESTS ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS!!!--- 


	11. Eternal Harvest

Disclaimer: ::robot voice:: Square owns Final Fantasy Nine and all Melodies related to it. I own these lyrics. Ha ha ha. ::end robot voice::  
----------------------------------------------  
A/N: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinterestiiiiiiing  
....................... My site (mainly art gallery)  
...... MIDIS to songs I've so far vocalized  
................... Cool RPG/Final Fantasy page  
---------------------------------------------  
"Like, Final Fantasy IX" hasn't been updated for..um, EVER, but perhaps soon (I think I'll be working on lyrics more, though). 'Bout a prep sucked into the uncomfortably peasant world of FF9. Sound... vengeful?? J/k! It's by me, so ya know.. Check my profile if you're interested!  
---------------------------------------------  
INSTRUCTIONS: Skip the harp/strings intro, and follow the flute-y (violin) strings! When it gets to the chorus, follow the lower, slower cello (I think it's a cello..) strings in the background (rather than the higher ones that are all too fast to even THINK of vocalizing). Well, on with ye and READ!  
---------------------------------------------  
NOTE: HOLY COW, this is SO hard to follow. You might want to read over the lyrics once or twice before following along with music, because JEEZ! I mean, JEEZ!!! Okay, I think you get the picture. -.-;; And apologies at the bottom O.o;;;;  
  
AND ALSO I'M HAVING VERY BAD TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! PLEASE FORGIVE, OKAY?  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Eternal Harvest ... lyrics by ThingBling  
---  
Leaves churn, losing the trees  
Can You  
Leave my world without losing me  
You look up, losing your place  
What was there, I can't replace  
---  
Wings burn, beating too fast  
Like the  
One true angel that just didn't last  
Was it romance, but not destiny?  
Without your light we can't see  
---  
  
(chorus)  
Eternal Harvest  
Is that your best  
To try to explain  
Your love never yields  
Reeped in my fields  
But does it dull pain?  
---  
  
Ending what you didn't start  
Encarved  
Gravestones atop my living heart  
Like the one before of me  
Why did I take so long to see?  
---  
  
Dwelling inside that song  
The one  
You wrote for me, righting my wrong  
If I just could recall what I'd done  
Now I'm sure I'm not the one  
---  
  
Living off dregs of the past  
Depend-  
ing on winds that died, to fill my mast  
I hang on to what you let go  
Not accepting what I should know  
---  
  
Leaves curl, killing the trees  
Your song  
Still is playing in my memory  
The one you wrote, before your last rest  
The true, immortal, Eternal Harvest  
------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N2: Again, sorry for the HUGE delay! (The last time I posted was somewhere in December, methinks.. O.o;;) Anyway, please no requests for now! I'm sure you can imagine how many have piled up while I was gone, and... yeah... There really is no excuse for it. But my creativity is VERY replenished now, so I think something else is on the way, as well!  
---  
  
ALL REVIEWS ACKNOWLEDGED AND PROUD!!  
---  
*Shortened* (Just for a while, till I catch up!) Reviewer thanks:  
  
---Shade-Angel--- Okay! I wrote more as quickly as time would allow.. you like? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
---Raiegki Leviathan--- You're so awesome. ^^;; I feel bad for not posting, so the Battle Theme is on the list! Oh, yes, DO buy the CD! I finally got it for my birthday, and it is GOOD STARF! Yeah!  
br  
---Elyon and Amarant--- You reviewed! ::cries:: I don't deserve you as a friend! You're too good! Thank you..!  
  
---Quistis88--- BLURG... I was stuck again, and this song isn't even that GOOD! ::melts into embarrassed puddle:: I've been trying to catch you on MSN but to no prevail! ARGH! Maybe soon!  
  
---TheLion--- ^^ Hey thanks for the compliment! I love your story and am honored that you could picture me working w/ Nobuo someday.. and who knows? Maybe.. hehe. I'll have to really sharpen my skills to get there! Thanks for the review! Your story is so cool!  
  
---GG Crono 4--- From your last review, you said you sang along? Go you! I can't sing, which is very odd since I write lyrics but.. O.o I can carry a tune, but I do not have an awesome voice. ^^;; Thanks. I'm not dead. Thanks.  
  
---Gazing Dreams--- I viewed your site and enjoyed.. as usual. ^^ I see a friend of yours was interested in the lyrics! That's awesome!! How's school going? I'll be getting back into mine in a little while.. ugh. Tiresome day, how bout you? You started a new diary: awesome! Thanks again and I'll write!  
  
---Aya the Vivi Freak--- Have a good vacation? Going to Italy sounds so fun! Hope you enjoyed.. ^^ Thanks!  
  
---Gazing Dreams--- Hey, catch ya around. How's yer site doing? Great! WWWAAAAAAHOOOO!!... dunno. Just felt like saying it. ^^  
  
---Eika--- LOL! I LOVE when you review! You crack me up; do you hate Spanish a lot? I'm only on Spanish I, and that's like, "Me llamo Lana. ?Como te llamas? MUY BIEN!" I also know tomate. Good for me. Thanks!  
  
---Silver Nightingale--- Yeah, I nearly died again. Shame on me! I'm glad you're not angry about my sudden.. poofs.. but yeah! Great to have ya!  
  
---Zidane's Chick--- Love yer name. Screw it. LOVE IT! J/k, but really I do! (Look at your last review to get the joke ^^;; )  
  
---blue-angel45--- Hey, you write good lyrics, ya know? When I finally do disappear for good (I hope that never happens O.O) carry on for me! Wah! Thanks!  
  
---chimera86--- How's school? How's the bully? How's your sister? "THEM'S FIGHTIN' WORDS!" I agree. ^^  
  
---gunshy squirrel--- THE NAME! IT'S SO CUTE!! ::grabs a squirrel and starts squeezing it until-:: POP! Uh.. oops? J/k thanks for reviewing!  
  
---soCCer_rules--- Cya @ unoware you athlete you. ^^  
  
---Faronron Star Wolf--- Request is on list.. can you wait? Bet not, so I'll get a workin'! Thanks!  
  
---Clarissa-Chan--- No prob.. your poems just caught my eye and kicked buuutaaay. ^^ Love it. Keep it up!  
  
---Gold Mage--- You're not mental, just gifted. Juuuuust giiiifted. J/k LOL! Special! Nothing's wrong with being special, right? Riiiiiight?! LOL ^^  
  
---SilverSiara--- Nice name. ^^ Glad you enjoyed! Did you like this next chapter?  
  
---lemon the kitty--- I LOVE YOUR NAME! Why does everyone have such a cool name? Except for ME, of course ::looks disdainfully at "ThingBling" on computer monitor:: Maybe I should change mine.. come back soon! Thanks!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eiko's Theme directly on hold... aren't you excited?? Check my bio (click my blue/purple name on the top of the page) to see the entire list of songs-to-do. ^^  
---NO REQUESTS UNTIL L8ER! THANKS!--- 


	12. Eiko's Theme

Disclaimer: FA-I-NA-LU FA-N-TA-SHI NA-I-N belongs to Square. Big suprise? I hope not.. O.o;;  
--------------  
You can find all of the MIDIS for the lyrics I've written on my site, which is linked to in my bio. Just click the blue/purple "ThingBling" and you'll be taken to my bio. Thanks!  
--------------  
A/N: Yes, as many of you have noticed, I have been delayed. VERY delayed. It's partly because I'm very busy these days with the highschool musical (I have a six-hour tech rehearsal in two hours), soccer (although I have to cancel some practices that clash with the musical), a huge English project, and the fact that I forget about FF.net a lot. ^^;;; Once the musical is over, I actually think I can write more (in like a WEEK! wooh!) Hey, sorry again. I don't try to be such a bad correspondent.. I guess it comes naturally ^^;;;.  
  
ALSO, this set of lyrics is a much simpler flow of thought. Mainly because, it's Eiko's Theme, and hey, she's like 6 years old. 6-yr-olds don't go around saying "discombobulated opus!" (which is what I sort of write.. LOL) very often... I hope. O.o I tried to capture the, erm, "childlike innocence and wonder", if you will. As much as Eiko is *bratty* (which I think is cool, but still), she does have a side that can be naive and vulnerable... and I think that works better for the song. I considered doing a humorous set of lyrics for this, but the song is so serene that "hoppy" lyrics would *really* clash. Anyway, I've babbled enough. On to the song! (Eika, excited? ^^)  
--------------  
Instructions: Start after the Backstreet Boys-like intro ::shudder!:: J/k, but really, that was the first thing I noticed when I first heard it! Creepy... okay, back to the lyrics instructions. This song should be very easy to follow if you have been able to follow the others (something which got very tedious, no?). Wait for the introduction (DUN-dun-dun dundundun DUN-dun-DUN dun-DUN-dun) repeatings to end, and follow the guitar except for when another instrument plays over it (aka FLUTE hehe).  
--------------  
Eiko's Theme Lyrics by ThingBling  
-  
[verse 1]  
Sending a letter tonight  
Wish there was something to write  
Stuck on the very first line  
Can't find the words to define  
Feelings I never should show  
Hurting much worse when you know  
Hoping you won't hear my song  
Something is wrong  
Do I belong?  
  
-  
Worthless pen  
Stops again  
  
-  
[chorus]  
A world of words I'm too weak to explore  
Missed the chair, I'm sitting on the floor  
Thinking of how you love her  
Knowing she won't move over  
  
-  
Will I  
Give, or still try?  
  
-  
Ancient ties  
Cover my  
Eyes  
  
-  
[verse2]  
Sending a prayer tonight  
Knowing this cannot be right  
Maybe you'll never be mine  
What a hopeless Valentine  
Hope still lives on in my heart  
If you don't break it apart  
If this is truly the end  
Will you smile and  
Still be my friend?  
  
-  
Pendant Moon  
Will fade soon  
  
-  
[chorus]  
A world of words I'm too weak to explore  
Missed the chair, I'm sitting on the floor  
Thinking of how you love her  
Knowing she won't move over  
  
-  
I smile  
Lover, yet a child  
Life improves  
As love moves  
On  
----------  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR! Thanks so much, because I will ACKNOWLEDGE ALL REVIEWERS! Yes I will... and here's the proof:  
  
Reviewer Thanks:  
  
---KingPin--- Heh, you should write lyrics sometime. I'd like to see them! I see you're on Ravyn Crescent's site at the tagboard thing... I think I missed the entire conversation on there, so... yeah. ^^;; I'll just wait till a new one starts up. Thanks n' bye!  
  
---Elyon and Amarant--- I'm sorry I haven't emailed you l8ly! ::cries:: It's been a busy.. uh, 2 months or so.. O.o;; Hope ya liked this. It's a break from the fast lyrics, at least ^^;; Thanks again!  
  
---Quistis88--- Yeah, you're probably laughing at how bad I can get without practice, but hey! Maybe it's okay? ::is hoping the master of lyrics does not beat TB over the head for butchering Eiko's theme:: Catch you online sometime. I'm sick right now, so I can stay home for a little longer than usual. Ah, well... btw thankies againies!  
  
---Eika--- I can update more often after next week! By then the musical will be over (without the stupid 6-hour rehearsals O.o) and I will have MUCH more free time! Dang, it's hard to imagine having a free afternoon. That's a bad sign, huh? Thanks and have fun w/ Eiko's theme!  
  
---Terra Wings--- COOL NAME! ^^ Gazing Dreams was cool too, but this is nice for a change, eh? I was thinking about changing my name, but perhaps l8er... ya know, after like 6 months. J/k I dunno when. Maybe never. But hey! Your site is awesome! Yeah bud! Thanks ^^  
  
---Ara-Chan--- LOL Thanks for the offer, but I finally got the soundtrack! Happy joy! Not like NURSE Joy or anything... like on Pokemon... ::shudders:: J/k that was random, huh? Thanks again ^^  
  
---Ameko--- I feel so great when I make ppl happy! I hope this song made your day as well, even though... well... it's short and not as thoughtful and... sturf. ^^;; Thanks!  
  
---Da Torch--- Mikoto's theme is now officially on the list! Thanks!  
  
---SilverSiara--- Thanks for another nice review! I love the color silver... ^^ hehe thanks!  
  
---soCCer_rules--- You soccer-trackie-crosscountry-lover YOU! Oh, and I forgot: BASKETBALL. And what else is there? Oh, yes.. SINGING! And also... SCHOOL STRAIGHT A'S! ::throws tantrum:: U B talented. Go you ^^  
  
---Turntable Aurora--- Wow, another awesome name! I'll have to start writing these down ^^;; I'm glad my stuff makes sense to you. Sometimes I question the sanity of my works, but if someone can understand it... then I'm good. J/k LOL thanks!  
  
---GG Crono 4--- Yay! I finally caught you on AOL! Or did you catch me? Ah, well, no matter! That was cool and all those lyrics were AWESOME! ^^ Thanks and I'll CYA soon, eh? Amarant's theme shall be next!  
  
---Koko Kung--- Hey, no prob reviewing. I review stuff I like - I should thank you for writing it, ya know? ^^ Cya round! Thanks!  
  
---gunshy squirrel--- AAAAHHH!! I LOVE THE NAME (yet again!) ='-.-'= CUUUUTE!! OK, sorry, gotta get a hold of myself..::breathes in deeply:: And thank you SOOOOOOOO much for reviewing ALL OF THE CHAPTERS YOU READ! I'm always so happy when ppl don't just read a ton and then only review one chapter. You made my day! Also, you can request. Everyone else can wait (since they all pretty much have already requested something). ^^ This song may not have been so uplifting, but Eiko's... uh, young and stuff. I dunno, the author's note explains. Also, what was this about writing some lyrics yourself? And yes, I draw. I draw like 100000x more than I write ^^;; Email me a pic you drew, if you want at thingbling@yahoo.com Also, I'm NE14acting on AOL IM, and Xia-Lan on MSN. Y'know, if you care ^^;; AND (boy this is a long message) my odd pairing... hrrm... it's *weird*. Seriously. If you liked me before, I dunno... **weird** OK you get the picture. People would flame stories of this, and no, it's not male/male or female/female or anything. Email me if you're really curious ^^ Cya!  
------------------  
  
REQUESTS ARE TO BE POSTPONED! If you have a song you *really* want me to write, though, I can make an exception. Just please don't request 5 songs at a time, alright? I'd appreciate it...  
  
AMARANT'S THEME IS NEXT!  
-ThingBling 


	13. Amarant's Theme

**Disclaimer:** Fiiiiiinaaaallll Faannnnnttttaaaassssyyy NIiiiiiinneee belongs to Sqqquuuaarrreee.  Ttthhheee lllyyyrrriicccsssss belong to mmmeeee.

Please visit my site to get the MIDIs to the lyrics!  It can be found in my bio, which you can get to by clicking the blue/purple "ThingBling" near the top of the page.  Thanks!

**A/N:** HA HA!  See, I *can* do lyrics still!  I am NOT dead! (And I think I figured out how to upload this so it won't be formatted so weird-looking XD)!  GG Crono 4, ENJOY!!  ::is waiting for someone to kill her this time for sure:: … ::**AND realizes it's the unlucky 13th chapter!::** … ::shudders::

**Instructions:** Follow the higher notes.  Cheers to GG Crono 4 for requesting this!  I DISCOVERED I LOVE IT!  *hops up and down*  And you know what?  It sounds a lot like Auron's theme from FFX (which I am desperately in love with O.O;;).  AURON ROCKS! ... SO DOES AMARANT! (Wait... this is supposed to be instructions... O.o;;) OK, yeah.  It's actually pretty simple, so if you just listen and… yeah.  Music is at my site if you need it!  Enjoy!

--------------

Amarant's Theme Lyrics by ThingBling 

Beware

Snakes bite when scared

Even the hands that have spared

Hover

Claws covered

The same snakes are slain by birds

Still I'm in pain

Too weak again

I don't feel here

While death wanders near

The chains won't let

Me move over yet

To live while gone

Can I linger on?

The bird I see

That swallowed me

Had talons sheathed

And a soul beneath

Beware

Snakes bite when scared

Even the hands that have spared

Hover

Claws Covered

The same snakes are slain by birds

Still here, am I

Too near to die?

I don't feel pain

And I'm weak again

The chains are gone

So I'll linger on

To live and let

Is it over yet?

The bird in me

Swallows to see

Talons beneath

And a soul unsheathed

**-----------------------**

**A/N: REVIEW NOW THAT YOU'VE READ, THANKS**!  Seriously, this dinky little poem took FOREVER, and I had to figure out how to mix around the words from the first verse to make a second verse... and make sense!  Ooh, didn't catch THAT didja?  ^^;; Yeah...

For your cooperation, all reviews are ACKNOWLEDGED!!! (which is like 173 reviews now @.@ *gets dizzy and faints*) Hey, I'm working hard at this now (I can get up another chapter before I go on vacation *howls in agony at being distracted ONCE AGAIN from writing*), so please show your appreciation and review!

**REVIEWER ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

**---katia---** Thanks for the review, and DARN IT!  You do know my pairing. ^^;; Ah, well.  Ciao 4 now!

**---Eika---** *is waiting to get pummeled with more scoldings for being so darn late* LOL well, you get another request done 

next time, so... yeah!  You're so funny ^^ I'm gonna check out that song you wrote.  It's probably better than my stuff!  Thanks for reviewing!

**---SilverSiara---** Yay!  You liked Eiko's lyrics!  Come back for more, thank you very much! ^^;;

**---Quistis88---** I ALMOST GOT TO IM YOU THE OTHER DAY BUT I WAS BUSY! *screams in frustration* Hey, but I'm writing again now.  That Cid x Yuffie fiction got a TON completed today.  It's longer than I thought it would be O.o But it just kinda happened, and I'm not gonna stop it ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**---GG Crono 4---** YES!!  HERE YOU GO!!!  I actually liked writing this a lot more than I do some more complicated *COUGHDARKMESSENGERCOUGH* songs.  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!

**---Ice Javelin---** ^^ Your poetry rocks and don't you forget it XD Yeah, I think I need a namechange soon, but not before I get these lyrics done. Thanks for reviewing!

**---Drangoness---** Yup ^^ I'll do Burmecia, Land of Eternal Rain.  *adds to list* Thanks!

**---Elyon and Amarant---** YAY!  I'm trying to join oekakicentral.com.  MAN the stove section... ish...! X9 So cool!  Must... join!  Thanks for reviewing BTW LOL OH!  And watch out for rocks! XD XD XD

**---TheLion---** Hey, I haven't been on for a long while, either... XD Yeah, I'll read your story!  Thanks for reviewing!

-------------------

**A/N: REQUESTS ARE GOING TO BE POSTPONED UNTIL *AHEM* FURTHER NOTICE**! *looks at huge to-do list* @.@  Thanks and I'll CYA next time, all!

**-ThingBling … **I want to change my dumb name XD What does everyone think?  Yay?  Or nay?


End file.
